It is often desirable to interconnect a plurality of electrical circuit units, such as printed circuit boards, many of which are similarly powered and actuated. Such interconnection is frequently provided by a multi-conductor flat cable harness with a plurality of connectors spaced therealong at appropriate intervals. Such harnesses have been made by individually applying the connectors to the flat cable and carefully measuring as each succeeding connector is applied to assure the appropriate spacing. For applications where a large number of harnesses are necessary it is desirable to have an assembly fixture which will appropriately space and hold the connectors while they are applied to the cable and which will properly align the cable with the connectors. One such fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,130. The apparatus of that patent is, however, unduly complex particularly if it is to be adapted to apply the various lengths of connectors currently available, which have from 10 to 64 contacts for connecting flat cable with a like number of conductors.